My Ave Maria
by NDebN
Summary: Oneshot, It's his Ave Maria all for her. Paring: HirotoXKahoko Okay just blame me for this crack pairing, just yell after you read it XD


**Rating:** K+  
**Beta:** Well I thought this one could live without one XD  
**Authors note:** Oke for this once I will humor myself and not write Yaoi….This is really one of my only fanfics that doesn't have any Yaoi in it at all. Okay I'll just tell you this is just an too interesting pairing to pass up and when I saw it didn't have many stories it really made me wanna write it XD Well here it is "My Ave Maria

**My Ave Maria**

"You've once said me that you wanted to hear my song, so will you please just listen?" I held her hands and she just nodded. I pushed her back so she sat on a chair her golden eyes looked expectantly at the people in front of her. An ensemble of the best performers, in her mind at least, stood in front of her all going to play because I asked them.

"This song all has left an memory upon us, please I hope you will like it." My eyes mirrored the love in her own eyes she just knew it and I could see it. The music started playing and all her friends, which she loved dearly, played from their hearts just to give her this one special moment.

_Ave Maria! __Vergin del ciel  
sovrana di grazie e madre pia_

His voice was better than when she had heard the tape, it was full of emotion. Maybe it didn't quite had the same reach like it had before but still it moved her to tears, not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness.

When I told him that he was good at cooking and that he would make his future bride very happy, he looked so sad. I wanted to hug him, I knew it would be inappropriate since he was too far for me. You made me blush when you asked me if I had anyone I liked, I felt so weird at that time. I never thought much of it.

_che accogli ognor la fervente preghiera,  
non negar a questo straziato mio cuor  
tregua al suo dolor!_

When I saw you after you've graduated I was stunned, since nothing what I was going to say could be perfect enough since you played like the angel you are. I must have made a complete fool out of myself and when I ran I know you were sure I was going crazy.

When I saw you in the park stuttering trying to get the words out, it made me laugh, I tried not to laugh to hard. I told you it was so not like you. You told you had just seen an angel play, this time you didn't stutter. I told you it was just me, nothing special, you looked like you just had snapped out of it and ran. So unlike you, or maybe not.

_Sperduta l'almamia si prosta a te  
e pien di speme si prosta ai tuoi piè,_

The second time I saw you again I was prepared, I told myself I could handle it and it was all normal. But when I saw you everything I thought I could flew away. Even though I knew it wasn't right, I knew I couldn't be the right man for you. So I did what I could do best. I ran.

When I saw you the second time I felt something was wrong, I saw you in a light I hadn't seen you before. But before I could do anything you ran. It made me sad to see you run every time you saw me, it made me wonder if I did anything wrong.

_t'invoca e attende che tu le dia  
la pace che solo tu puoi donar  
Ave Maria!_

When I saw you for the third time I was so sure I could handle it, you looked so sad at me. I couldn't place it. "Now I'm leaving first." You yelled and ran as hard you could. I still don't know why I took your hand and pulled you into a hug, but I know that without you I would have never returned to singing. I told you that you should run, told you that I wanted to date you. I don't know what of those words made you look up at me.

The third time I saw you I was so angry and sad, you looked so shocked when I yelled and ran. I don't didn't know what made you take my hand and pull me into a hug. "You should run, but if you allow me, I want to take you on a date." So simple but still you made me wonder why. Why me?

_Ave Maria Gratia plena  
Maria Gratia plena  
Maria Gratia plena_

Our first date, I took you to an Opera since I knew you had never been to one. I knew it might bore you, but I wanted to show you something that was almost as beautiful as you. I saw it in your eyes, I saw how much you loved it. Even though it couldn't compare to your love for the violin, I was grateful you wanted to come. Our first kiss came when I brought you home, it was quite unexpected but very much welcome.

You took me to an opera for the first date, I had never seen one and you patiently told me what I could expect. I took a moment to wonder if this really was okay, but it flew away when you smiled at me. The opera was beautiful, I understood why you would love it so much. You were a gentleman and took me home. I felt I was fiddling around way too much and I saw you weren't going to kiss me I took matters into my own hands. I stood on my toes to give you a goodnight kiss and a thank you kiss for that matter. I whispered thank you and fled inside the house, knowing very well I would have left you stunned.

_Ave, ave dominus  
Dominus tecum_

Our next dates all went by so fast that I hadn't even noticed that we were already a half year dating. You had remembered and played me an Ave Maria I had never heard before, not even when you played together with Len. You played with so much passion that I didn't wanted to part with you. I think that was our first night together, even though nothing happened. I was in heaven when you woke up next to me the next morning, smiling while saying, "Goodmorning Hiroto."

I knew you had forgotten that we were already together for a year, but I hadn't and it was the thought that counted. I played you my best Ave Maria, because I loved you so much already. "Would you like to stay over at my apartment tonight?" he asked me, I just nodded not wanting to let this moment pass. For all I cared it would have happened that night, but you were very much like a gentleman and did nothing that came even close. You just hugged me even while we were sleeping.

_Sperduta l'almamia si prosta a te  
e pien di speme si prosta ai tuoi piè,  
t'invoca e attende che tu le dia  
la pace che solo tu puoi donar_

"Don't you love me? Don't you want me?" you asked nearly in tears. Of course I wanted you every part in my body ached for it. But I didn't want to hurt you or make you do something you regret. "But I want you, I love you so much, who else is better for me then you?" You asked, it shocked me and you were right. I couldn't bare it to give you to anyone else. I kissed you tender and asked you if you were sure. You just nodded while I kissed you again.

You were so gentle the first time that I thought at points that I was going to break in a puddle of goo, if you would stop touching me. Lucky you didn't stop. Just the thought is enough to make me want you all over again and again. That's also when you said it for the first time, "I love you." So simple but I was and still am the luckiest girl in the world.

_Ave Maria!  
Ave Maria Gratia plena  
Ave, ave dominus  
Ave Maria!_

"That was beautiful." You were clapping your hands standing while tears trailed down your face. I didn't know anything else then just to hug you and kiss the tears away. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Of course it's perfect." I said as you released me. You sat down in front on me on one knee I didn't know what else to do then to start crying again. "Kahoko, I love you, would make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" I smiled through my tears, "Yes Hiroto I will."

-

"No way, that would never happen Amou-san. You can't talk like that about Kanazawa-sensei." Hino felt herself blush heavily.

"Mou, you never know." Smiled Amou knowingly.

"Who can't talk like that about me." Both Hino and Amou gulped as they saw Kanazawa standing behind them.

"Ano…uhhh N-n-nothing Sensei." Said Amou before she ran. Hino saw Amou retreat and felt like yelling traitor.

"Do you have anyone you like Hino? Because young girls should be in love." Hino heard Kanazawa whisper close to her ear before he pushed her forward. Hino turned her head as she walked forward and saw Kanazawa wink which made her blush again. She was so not ever going to listen to Amou ever again.

**End**

**Authors note:** Lol I didn't know it would turn out this way with the ending. I wanted to write about this pairing ever since I saw La corda D'oro. And when I actually wrote it I felt mushy, but in the end I turned it around lol. Well I hope you like it and please do review on this one, since it's most definitely not like what I normally write.

And for those wondering I used the il divo version of ave maria. I also could use the Andrea bocelli or the Josh groban version. Oh well I was too caught up with my classical music lately XD  
Oh if you are interested in the English translation:

_Hail Mary, maiden of heaven, sovreign of grace and Pious Mother accept every hour a fervent prayer._

_Do not deny to my lost heart to tremble in its pain._

_Lost, my soul turns to you and full of hope it prostrates itself at your feet._

_It invokes and awaits for the beautiful peace that only You can give it._

_Hail Mary, full of grace, Mary, full of grace x 2. Hail mother of the Lord._

_The Lord be with thee. Thou [art] blessed amongst all women and blessed [are] blessed is the fruit of the womb,of thy womb Jesus. Hail Mary!_


End file.
